My Part Time 'Guardian Angel'
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: “Kupikir, keberadaanku di sini untuk membantumu bertahan, tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Maafkan aku.” RnR please?


**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship & Hurt

**Warning :** Melan melan melan. Melan amat yah . . . Agak ga cocok sama judul. OOC kah?

**Disclaimer : **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** "Kupikir, keberadaanku di sini untuk membantumu bertahan, tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Maafkan aku." RnR please?

**My Part Time 'Guardian Angel' **

by Ai Coshikayo

Aku sudah di sini sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Menanti seseorang dengan sabar di bawah salju bulan desember yang dingin. Tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar dengan beberapa tatapan heran mengarah padaku, mataku lurus terpaku pada jalan setapak tempat biasanya dia muncul.

Menyender pada dinding _coffe house_, tubuhku menggigil di balik mantel yang tipis, namun bibirku yang gemetaran tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan polos. Sesekali aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku. _Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa_… batinku berbisik. _Bersabarlah sebentar lagi._

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" _suara itu, untunglah._ Aku mendongak dan memandang wajah di atasku, tersenyum makin lebar. "Tak apa,"

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak masuk dulu? " laki-laki yang aku tunggu menarik lenganku memasuki kedai kecil itu.

"Aku bosan menunggu di dalam, Kakashi."

Kakashi memutar bola mata, mendesah. Ia membantuku melepas mantel dan menggantungkannya pada sandaran kursiku. Lalu Kakashi duduk di hadapanku, menangkup kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan sikap menyebalkan yang membuatku tersenyum "Tolong jelaskan." perintahnya.

Aku mengeryit, senyumku hilang. "Apa?"

Kakashi menatapku dengan bola matanya yang menggantung malas, "Yah, jangan pura-pura lagi," Ia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan sikap formal.

Aku tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Sikap santainya hilang seketika. Tatapannya dingin, lekat memandangku. "Rin," katanya nyaris berbisik, "Berdiam diri dalam udara dingin bersalju bukan pilihan terbaik untuk bunuh diri."

Aku tersentak. Menatap Kakashi. Aku terkejut, bukan karena kata-kata itu mengenaiku, tapi Kakashi. Seberapa jauh kata 'bunuh diri' itu menyakitinya? Ayahnya…

"Kakashi," Aku menggeleng, "Jangan…"

Ia mendesah, mundur. Punggungnya menyandar pada kursi, matanya menatap salju diluar melalui jendela di sebelahnya. "Maaf. Aku sedang lelah."

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu kepalaku mengangguk setuju, "Menjaga orang sekarat itu memang melelahkan."

Kakashi melirikku, setengah kesal, kurasa. "Bodoh, kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Aku tersenyum. Hatake Kakashi. Alasan terakhir kenapa aku bertahan di dunia ini. Walaupun penyakitku terus menggerogoti tubuh ini dari dalam. Padahal aku seorang ninja medis, ironis sekali. Aku harus terus hidup, aku harus tetap bertahan, karena aku tidak ingin Kakashi hancur.

Kakashi tidak mencintaiku. Tidak, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Hatake kita yang satu ini jatuh cinta. Haha. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Kakashi hanya berusaha memenuhi janjinya, pada Obito.

_Ah, Obito…_ Kenangan lama merasuki otakku.

Uchiha Obito. Orang yang menyukaiku dengan polosnya. Yang saat ini telah kekal di alam sana. Orang yang selalu menjagaku, mengerti aku. Orang yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan penghiburan melawan musuh tak kasat mata ini. Obito yang cengeng walaupun sebenarnya dia orang yang tabah. Obito yang selalu bersemangat. Obito, yang menitipkan aku pada Kakashi.

Dan Kakashi.

Aku melayangkan pandangan pada pria dihadapanku yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Shinobi jenius plagiator jurus yang menyebalkan dan tukang telat. Ah. Padahal, di balik sikap sok-nya itu dia benar-benar rapuh. Bagaimana rasanya melihat kematian ayahnya sendiri? Bagaimana rasanya menyesal seumur hidup dan tidak bisa diobati lagi? Aku tidak ingin, aku benar-benar _tidak mau_ menambah penderitaan Kakashi.

Jadi mengerti kan? Ini sama sekali bukan sebuah kencan atau apa sebagainya.

Aku mendesah, membuat Kakashi langsung mengalihkan perhatiaannya padaku lagi. "Sakit?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak kok."

Matanya mengamatiku sedetik lagi, kemudian mengangguk. Hmm, sebegitu seringnyakah aku bohong sehingga dia tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar baik-baik saja? Ya, salahku juga sih sering pura-pura baik-baik saja, bagaimana lagi, aku tidak suka dikasihani. Dan tidak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa.

Lagipula Kakashi, hanya bersikap layaknya seorang laki-laki, bersikap layaknya _gentleman_. Seandainya aku tidak ada, dia…

"Uhuk!" tanpa aku mau penyakit itu datang lagi. Darah sudah ada di tanganku sebelum kusadari. Tubuhku sudah ambruk di atas meja. Beruntung benar kami belum sempat memesan apapun. Kasihan pelayannya kalau sampai repot membersihkan gara-gara aku.

Dengan sigap Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. Cepat sekali dia ada di sampingku, menyeka darah di tangan dan bibirku lalu membantuku duduk kembali dengan benar.

"Rin, kita pulang saja?"

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggangguk. Walaupun benakku menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Kenapa aku harus selalu selemah ini?_

- x -

Kantor Hokage, hari yang panas. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil membawa laporan yang harus kuserahkan pada Hokage ke 4, Minato-sensei.

Tanganku sudah siap memutar gagang pintu ketika aku mendengar suara Kakashi dari dalam, "Maafkan aku Minato-sensei."

Tubuhku langsung berhenti bergerak. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk.

"Yah tidak apa-apa Kakashi aku mengerti. Hanya saja mungkin para tetua tidak akan mengerti." Suara Minato-sensei menjawab.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melaksanakan misi itu." Kata-kata Kakashi membuatku mengeryit. Misi mana yang tidak bisa dilakasanakan seorang Hatake Kakashi? Dia jounin, dan sudah bukan bocah lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Rin." Aku terpaku. _Aku? Tidak bisa meninggalkanku? Apa maksudnya?_

"Walaupun misi ini hanya seminggu Kakashi?"

Aku bisa membayangkan Kakashi tersenyum saat menjawab sopan, "Bukan 'hanya' sensei."

Suara kursi berderit, "Benar, maafkan aku."

_Kenapa Minato-sensei harus minta maaf?_ Mataku panas. Aku, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku selalu merepotkan orang-orang terdekatku, orang-orang yang tahu tentang penyakit ini.

Tanganku mencengkram dada. Sesak. Sakit sekali. Mengetahui bahwa aku adalah penghalang, mengetahui bahwa aku hanya beban.

Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban.

"Ugh!"Tiba-tiba rasa sakit baru menghantamku. Aku terhuyung. Dadaku benar-benar sesak sekarang. Seperti ada yang mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, membuatku sulit bernafas. Sesuatu menyeruak keluar dari mulutku, merah, darah.

Aku terbatuk lagi. Pandanganku berputar. Kertas-kertas di tanganku berjatuhan. Tubuhku goyah.

Sepasang lengan kuat mencengkram bahuku sebelum tubuhku ikut menyentuh lantai.

"Rin!"

Bayang-bayang gelap bertebaran di atasku.

"Rin, bertahanlah!"

Wajah Kakashi adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum semuanya benar-benar menjadi malam tanpa bintang.

Tidak ada cahaya. Tidak ada harapan sama sekali.

- x -

Aku tersadar beberapa saat setelah matahari terbenam, dengan tubuh terbaring di atas dipan rumah sakit dan dililit selang serta bau obat-obatan. _Pertanda buruk kah?_

Aku mencoba bergerak, tapi tubuhku rasanya lemah sekali.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki di lorong rumah sakit. Lalu pintu terbuka. Aku berusaha keras menyimpulkan senyum pada sosok yang sangat kukenal itu.

Kakashi berjalan perlahan ke samping ranjangku, lalu duduk. Raut wajahnya… _Oh! Tidak, jangan! Jangan wajah itu!_

"Kakashi…" suaraku lemah sekali, lebih dari pada yang kurasakan.

Ia meraih tanganku yang terulur. "Rin,"

"Ngh, aku—uh." Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bicara?

"Jangan memaksakan diri, istirahatlah."

_Tidak!_ Batinku menjerit. _Tidak bisa. Tidak mau. Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi, aku tahu, aku merasakannya mendekat._

Entah darimana datangnya kekuatan itu—atau mungkin ini hadiah terakhir dari Tuhan—aku mendengar suaraku mengalir kembali. "Aku, harus bicara, Kakashi!"

Kakashi terperangah sesaat. Perlahan ketakutan absolut yang tak terjelaskan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. Seberapa banyak yang Kakashi tahu? Apa ia juga mengerti, apa ia juga merasakan? Bahwa tinggal beberapa menit lagi namaku resmi tertulis di batu nisan?

"Baiklah."Ia membantuku duduk, bersandar pada bantal.

Aku terdiam sesaat, mengumpulkan kekuatanku. _Dari mana aku harus mulai?_

"Kakashi, aku, maaf, aku—"

"Dimaafkan." Potongnya cepat.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum. "Kupikir, keberadaanku di sini untuk membantumu bertahan, tapi ternyata aku salah besar." Aku mendesah, _sombong sekali aku ini_." Aku hanya menghalangi jalanmu ya, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Tangannya terus menggenggam tanganku. _Ah, tangannya gemetar?_ Tidak bisa dibendung lagi, air mataku menetes. Oh Kami-sama, aku berdosa besar telah membuat rekan satu timku menderita.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, Kakashi…" Aku menatapnya. "Tapi, boleh aku minta satu hal terakhir darimu?"

Aku tahu ia membenci kata 'terakhir' yang kugunakan, tapi akhirnya Kakashi mengangguk. Bagaimana dia bisa setegar ini? Ya Tuhan.

"Jangan pernah, jangan pernah lagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kumohon."

Kakashi tersentak, lalu menatapku dalam. Matanya yang sepekat malam sedikit mebulat. Dalam onyx itu terbayang awan air mata yang pasti sudah menetes seandainya dia bukan Hatake Kakashi. Bukan laki-laki tegar yang kukenal.

"Berjanjilah Kakashi. Berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah demi aku."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum menggangguk pelan.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku dan Obito, bangga telah mengenalmu Kakashi. Kami sayang padamu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi shinobi hebat."

"Ya," suaranya tidak lebih bergetar dari suaraku, "Aku akan menjadi shinobi hebat, shinobi hebat yang kesepian."

"Sshhh!" Tanganku melayang ke wajahnya. "Jangan bilang begitu." Kusentuh perlahan penutup wajah itu, yang tidak pernah ia lepas kecuali saat bersama kami, timnya, yang hilang satu persatu ini. "Ini hanya aku, Kakashi. Kau masih punya Minato-sensei, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, juga shinobi-shinobi lain, dan para penduduk desa. Mereka akan membantumu, mereka akan tetap ada. Ini hanya aku yang sekarat…" Aku menarik nafas. "Dan mati."

"Bukan 'hanya' Rin." Sahutnya lirih.

"Kau kuat, Kakashi. Itulah sebabnya aku akan dengan tenang meninggalkanmu. Karena aku yakin, karena aku tahu kau akan bertahan."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menangis atau tertawa. Ah, ternyata Kakashi tetaplah Kakashi. Konyol, jenius, aneh, dan indah pada saat bersamaan.

"Selamat tinggal, Kakashi." _Selamat bertemu lagi, walau aku berharap itu tidak akan cepat terjadi._

Tubuhku tersentak dan terbanting lagi. Sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Mataku membeliak dan semuanya serasa bergetar. Berputar cepat sekali.

"Rin!" Tangannya menegang. Aku merasakan ia siap pergi untuk memanggil perawat, tapi kutahan dia.

"Tidak…" aku menarik tangannya. "Jangan…pergi…" _Ugh, nafasku._

"Rin…" wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di kulitku. Nafas yang sebentar lagi tidak akan kumiliki.

"Kakashi…"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

- x -

To : Hatake Kakashi

Kalau kau menemukan surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini kan, Kakashi?

Aku bersyukur, akhirnya semua ini sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan sanggup menjadi beban semua orang lebih lama lagi.

Maafkan aku karena harus pergi. Aku akan merindukanmu, Kakashi.

Ah, apa aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan sebelum aku pergi? Kuharap sudah.

Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjagaku, Kakashi. Aku tahu Obito tidak akan marah karena selama ini kau sudah menjagaku semampumu.

Teruslah hidup untuk kami. Awas saja kalau kau berani menyusulku.

Kakashi, aku sayang padamu.

Yang akan selalu melihatmu

Rin

- x -

"Bodoh,"

Jounin berambut perak itu sedang berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan berlambangkan Konoha yang baru diletakkan hari kemarin. Angin dan kesedihan menemaninya, memeluknya sampai matanya terasa kabur.

"Aku selalu menjagamu, bukan hanya karena Obito, Rin…"

**~ My Part Time 'Guardian Angel' is The End ~**

Ha, lagi-lagi ada unsur kematiannya. Hu! Didatengin shinigami beneran tahu rasa lu!—tapi klo shinigaminya kayak Hitsu (red: Hitsugaya Toushirou) mungkin ga pa pa yah? Hehe!

Hah, melenceng jauh dari ide awal,, parah.

Lagi-lagi nggak puas dengan fanfic sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi rada gantung. Dan judulnya sepertinya tidak sesuai. Dan pendek. Banyak amat kekurangannya!

Oh ya, tolong jangan salah paham, saya bukan penggemar KakaXRin *dirajam fans KakaRin* Saya cuma penggemar Kakashi, itu saja^

Review ne?

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
